


Bobby's demise

by dayleenights



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, LeenWrites, Multi, Other, and wish this was canon, cause bobby tore my ship apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayleenights/pseuds/dayleenights
Summary: goodbye Bobby, it was nice knowing you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Bobby's demise

**Author's Note:**

> i have a love-hate feeling towards this half-eyebrow prick

"Oh give me a break! You're just letting out your anger on me 'cause you know I'm right!"

"Excuse me?! I wasn't the one who resorts to stealing, unlike a certain squirt!"

"Hah! Playing the blaming card now? How pathetic!"

"I'm just stating the facts! If you'd use your brain instead of your foot this wouldn't have happened!"

Bakar was dumbfounded when he saw Ali and Alicia started screaming at each other, attracting all eyes towards them in the M.A.T.A cafeteria. He recalled the duo was fine a few hours ago, even saw them working together as a team -which felt like a miracle to him- without slipping out any sarcastic remarks, not even once during their last mission.

But now, seeing those two, Bakar wondered what made them got so mad.

He noticed a certain Inviso boy from across the room, slurping anxiously on his smoothie while keeping a safe distance from the arguing couple. Bobby glanced around the room then locked eyes with the Combat mentor, for a moment he stood frozen but then immediately looked away, sweating profusely.

Bakar squinted his eyes, noticing the boy looked more and more anxious as the screaming didn't cease.

Bobby saw his fellow teammates simultaneously pointed their fingers at his direction before freezing up, stunned when realization dawned on both of them. Ali and Alicia slowly turned, looking furious and stomped towards him.

The Inviso boy's face turned pale as white when the Neuro girl and Techno boy emitted a murderous aura. His smoothie fell from his hand and Bobby instantly made a run for it, hoping to escape death from their wrath.

Huh...

Bakar came to the conclusion that whatever sparked the fight between Ali and Alicia must likely caused by Bobby.

And for once, Bakar decided not to stop them from beating the crap out of him.

After all,

Fit's trainee deserved it.


End file.
